7. Gipfelkonferenz II
Kay Eriya / Geschichten auf Kay Eriya / Tempus_Interjectum Tempus Interiectum TEIL II: DIE STRATEGIE Teil II des Protokolls der Kamarilla-Konferenz in Arkanara zu Kallis, geführt am 28. 7. 1999 v. Gorth Wytr, vidiert v. Johannes Nach der ersten großen Besprechung der Kamarilla gibt es am nächsten Tag (IX Vindisht) mit einiger Verspätung das offizielle Festmahl. Es werden Geschenke übergeben. Die Zwerge von Krethalbanstin bringen als Gastgeschenk ein gewebtes Banner mit, aus Adiriel kommen Bärenfelle. Nachdem das man dem Essen ausgiebig zugesprochen hat, schreitet man zum Weiheritual des Yrkollu. Maraborne wird kurz nach dem Ritual von Thesdis informiert, daß mit den beiden Schamanen und dem Caern etwas nicht in Ordnung ist. Auch Deradon regt ein Verstärken der Wachen an und es werden dementsprechende Maßnahmen in die Wege geleitet. Die beiden Schamanen werden geholt. Sie sind sehr beunruhigt und beginnen sofort auf Maraborne einzureden. Nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten bei der Verständigung wird klar, daß Normog im Moment in Lebensgefahr schwebt. Das konnten sie vom Caern aus sehen. Maraborne versucht herauszufinden, was sie genau im Caern gefunden haben. Dies ist aber durch die Aufregung der beiden Schamanen nicht möglich. Deradon: Bin sehr beunruhigt. Späher haben berichtet, daß in den Wagen, die stündlich in Silberschein eintreffen, Waffen sind. Chaostruppen werden von der Grenze der südlichen Waldallianzen Richtung Osten abgezogen. Auch wurde berichtet, daß es große Rituale im Schwarzen Chaos gibt. Schamanen: Gesellschaft in Normogs Reich gespalten. Teilweise ist es gelungen, die Verschwörungen des Schwarzen Chaos zu vereiteln. Deradon: Kallis ist schlecht zu verteidigen... Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten: Wir können eine Hit and Run Taktik versuchen oder wir ziehen uns in die Befestigungen zurück und versuchen, sie zu halten. Ivan: Habe 2000 Man in Nadema. Soll ich noch mehr ausheben? Deradon: Kann ich nicht sagen. Wir wissen nur, was das Schwarze Chaos nicht will. Die Gebiete, die bis jetzt annektiert wurden sind sehr interessant, da es Städte und Straßen gibt. Weiter im Osten ist nicht viel zu holen. Vielleicht wollen sie Normog in die Knie zwingen. Gorth: Mit so einem Riesenheer? Da reicht doch eine kleinere Truppe auch! Deradon: Du unterschätzt Normog. Er kann 10.000 Mann aufstellen. Haraskon: Gab es Spionage im Waldflux-Gebiet? Maraborne: Vor zwei Wochen haben wir einen Späher abfangen können. Haraskon: Silberschein zu belagern bringt einen enormen Aufwand mit sich. Wie wäre es wenn wir die Truppen herauslocken und zerschlagen? Dann könnten wir uns einbunkern und hätten Zeit gewonnen für weiteres Truppenausheben. Auch könnten wir bei Normog einmarschieren und damit die Aufmerksamkeit des Schwarzen Chaos so schüren, daß sie möglicherweise Silberschein verlassen. Deradon: Silberschein ist ein Dorn im Auge aber dein Plan hat einen Haken, denn wir wissen nichts über die Versorgung. Allgemeine Überlegung: Wenn Caris, Tinam und Pereos mit einbezogen werden können, hätte man in drei Monaten Soldaten zur Stelle. Die beiden Schamanen lenken die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. Haraskon stellt sich und Jorlan vor und überzeugt mit seinem und Jorlans Können. Im weiteren Gespräch ergeben sich zwei Möglichkeiten Normog zu Hilfe zu eilen: Entweder kann man Normog hier her bringen oder man geht zu Normog. Die zweite Variante hat allerdings einen Haken. Man kann nicht feststellen, ob der Putsch geklappt hat oder nicht. Die beiden Schamanen haben persönliche Gegenstände von Normog bei sich. Es werden fieberhaft Vorbereitungen getroffen. Ivan und Gorth schicken Boten zur Mobilmachung nach Adiriel, Darmador und Nadema. Maraborne schickt um Vis und Ärzte. Über Ivans Spiegel wird Kontakt mit Borlug aufgenommen. Er wird über das Problem informiert. Der Plan ist, Normog nach Kallis zu bringen. Borlug meint, daß die Option mit dem Spiegel höhere Risiken birgt als der mit Jorlan. Jedes Mal wenn er den Spiegel eingesetzt hat, wurde etwas Großes daraus. Schließlich kann man Borlug davon überzeugen, daß er mittels Spiegel Normog nach Kallis bringt. Maraborne kann feststellen, daß Normog schwer verletzt ist, aber noch lebt. Sowohl seine körperliche wie auch geistige Konstitution sind schwer angeschlagen. Danach begibt sich Maraborne in den Turm der Wacht um während der Spiegelaktion den Turm zu beobachten. Gorth postiert seine Bogenschützen auf den umliegenden Dächern, Ivan seine Armbrustschützen in einem Kreisbogen um den Platz der für die Ankunft Normogs bestimmt wurde. Nach langem und mit Spannung geladenem Warten beginnt die Luft zu flirren und eine kalte Ladung wird spürbar. Ein dunkler Fleck beginnt sich zu bilden und eine massige Gestalt wird erkenntlich. Es ist Normog. Aber auch kleine schwarze Gestalten kommen aus dem dunklen Fleck heraus. Ein Hagel von Pfeilen und Bolzen prasselt auf die Kleinen Gestalten hernieder, kann ihnen aber nichts anhaben. Einzig die Magier und die beiden Schamanen können sie vernichten. Keine einzige kleine Gestalt kann entkommen. Als Normog ins Lazarett gebracht wird, werden die Pfeile und Bolzen eingesammelt. Protokoll der Ereignisse nach der Rettung König Normogs im Rahmen der 6. Konferenz der Kamarilla, vom IX bis XII Vindisht (die Ereignisse erstrecken sich über einen Zeitraum von 3 ½ Tagen), ab hier geführt von Ivan am So., den 11. 9. 1999, vidiert von Johannes am 23. 9.: *1. TAG (IX VINDISHT), NACHMITTAG *2. TAG (X VINDISHT) *3. TAG (XI VINDISHT) *4. TAG (XII VINDISHT) Category:Kay Eriya